digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Koji Minamoto
|cards=(Ja:) (En:) |age= |born= |death= |grade=(Ja:) 5th (En:) 6th |gender=Male |relatives=Father Mother Stepmother Koichi Kimura (Older twin brother) Maternal grandmother |nationality=Japanese |occupation=DigiDestined |alias= |n1=(Ar:) عامر Amer |to= |Hybrid (Human)=Lobomon |Hybrid (Beast)=KendoGarurumon |Hybrid (Fusion)=BeoWolfmon |Hybrid (Unified)=MagnaGarurumon MagnaGarurumon (SV) |Hybrid (Mega)=Susanoomon AncientGarurumon''Digimon BattleSpirit 2'' }} |Minamoto Kouji}} is a main character in the Digimon anime series Digimon Frontier. He is one of the "DigiDestined", children who were chosen to receive the ability to transform into in order to save the . Appearance Koji is a preteen boy with pale skin, shoulder-length black hair which is tied in a low ponytail, and dark blue eyes. He wears a blue jacket with yellow stripes on the sleeves over a yellow T-shirt with a blue neckline and sleeve trimmings, grey pants that end at his ankles, long blue socks, and white sneakers with blue stripes. On his head, he wears a blue bandana with dark grey stripes. His face is identical to his twin brother, Koichi. Description Koji is a quiet boy who prefers to keep to himself. He starts off rather standoffish and doesn't think much of the abilities of others, but in truth, he is a shy and lonely boy who isn't sure how to approach others. Etymologies ;Kouji Minamoto (源 輝二) Name used in the Japanese version of Digimon Frontier and related materials. Given name romanized in a commercial for Digimon Frontier Character Song Collection: Salamander.YouTube: "digimon frontier cms." * . Japanese surname that means "origin" or "source". With "Kanbara" it form the phrase , like a reference to the . * . Japanese male name composed of the kanji for and . "輝" is likely a reference to the Spirits of Light, while "二" refers to the fact he was born after Koichi. ;Koji Minamoto Name used in the American English dub of Digimon Frontier and related materials. *Koji. Anglicized form of "Kōji", the of "輝二". Fiction Koji was the child chosen to wield the Spirits of Light. Koji starts the series as the group loner, but gradually warms up to the others. Koji receives 's cell phone message while he was out buying flowers for his stepmother. He followed the instructions on the SMS, which led him to a subway station where a Trailmon took him to the . Koji traveled alone until he met Tommy Himi and J.P. Shibayama and had to save the two from a horde of attacking Pagumon. From then on, Koji showed up to help the other DigiDestined from time to time, and then eventually joins the group permanently. Koji also meets his brother, Koichi Kimura, for the first time in the Digital World. Koji's parents had split up when they were too young to remember each other, and his mother had moved out with Koichi and their grandmother. Koji's father remarried, but lied to Koji, telling him that his mother had died, and never informed him of his twin brother. As such, Koji grew up never knowing he had a brother, let alone a twin. But he missed his birth mother very much (not knowing that she was actually still alive) and he would constantly look at a photograph of her that was on the backside of a framed picture containing his current family, something his father seemed to disapprove of. Despite his stepmother's kindness and the fact she genuinely cares about him, he had a really difficult relationship with her, not willing to accept her presence in his life. He actually finally decided to accept her as his mother on the same day he would unknowingly be sent to the Digital World, ordering a bouquet for her and his father's third wedding anniversary and making the decision to call her "mom". When he and the others returned to the Real World, he was able to fulfill his task, graciously presenting his wonderfully surprised stepmother some flowers. He was also later reunited with his birth mother with the help of Koichi. Digimon forms Koji wields AncientGarurumon's power through the Spirits of Light. In Digimon BattleSpirit 2, Koji can become AncientGarurumon himself as a "finishing" move. If Lobomon fills up his power meter, he can warp digivolve into AncientGarurumon and slash his swords at his opponent. Notes and references Category:DigiDestined Category:Characters in Digimon Frontier Category:Characters in Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Category:Characters in Digimon Fusion Category:Protagonists